1. Field
The embodiments relate to a power supply device and method, and more particularly, to a power supply device and method of reducing power consumption in an image forming apparatus, in a standby mode or a normal operation mode, which are states in which power is supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even if a user does not operate an electronic product, the product may be in a standby mode or a sleep mode. However, in such a mode, power is still supplied. Reducing power in a standby or a sleep mode has been promoted throughout the world as a means of saving energy. In particular, reducing the power consumed in standby mode is recently being raised as an essential feature to sell electronic products. Due to safety standards, which must be satisfied for power supply devices, power supply devices necessarily require an electromagnetic interference (EMI) filter. However, since a voltage that accumulates in such an EMI filter may harm a user in a power-off state, the EMI filter must to be discharged.